A Series of Events
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: It was a series of coincidences, being in the right place at the right time, a butt dial that lead to a new fire. It was just a series of events that pushed Beca closer to Chloe, and eventually, started a fire between them. BeChloe - Pitch Perfect. Sexy themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a coincidence. Beca happened to not have been busy, she happened to have her phone, she happened to be laying down in her quiet, empty room, playing Angry Birds when a call came through on her phone. The ring was loud and obnoxious and Beca picked up without looking for the sake of her already over worked ears.

She was met with something she could have never guessed. The slightly familiar, muffled sounds of pleasuring, and the sound of moans. Moans, that resembled the nearly angelic voice of Chloe Beale, who was Beca's almost closest friend.

Beca should hang up, she shouldn't listen, especially because she guessed this was accidental as the reception of the microphone was as smooth as sandpaper, but she couldn't. The short girl couldn't even move as the slow moans went right to the apex of her thighs, always having wondered how the girl sounded in the throws of passion, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Then, there was a twist. As the redhead cried out, the words were coherent. "Oh God-, _Beca_!"

The facts were these. At approximately 6pm on December 4th, Chloe Beale was exhausted after a long day of singing without instruments and catching up on her overly ambitious class load. She returned to her dorm, went inside, and fell into a deep, deep sleep, which without her nightly regimen, included dreams she didn't want. Dreams of dark blue eyes peeking up from between her thighs, warm lips on hers, and dark blown hair flushed across pale skin that she'd just love to cover with markings of possession.

At around 10pm, she woke up, with a warmth between her legs she couldn't even begin to believe, and if she would have thought at that moment, she might have just disrobed and walked to the shower, like she usually did, drowning her passion with a chill and going to sleep as if these feelings didn't exist. But Chloe Beale couldn't think, as she slipped her hand below her the hem of her shorts.

The shorts, in which tucked in the back pocket was her phone, grinding against the bed along with her hips in a desperate dance.

It was a coincidence, that in that moment, when the voice asked what it could help her with, it's volume set much lower that the moans ripping from her lips, that she gave in, and moaned out the name of the girl who she wished was there with her, making her feel so much better. "…_Bec-ca_.."

And at 10:30, she said that name again, except, this time she had an audience on the other line, as she writhed, her hips arched up, her face contorted, and she let go before falling back, and falling asleep, oblivious of the soft beep as Beca hung up.

It wasn't until morning that she saw the call, a call, that she had no memory of having. She brushed it off to something she had missed, not having checked the time before her little rendezvous with sin, and she went on with her day, not realizing the complete and utter torture she put a certain short brunette through as she danced around the auditorium, the girl with the dark eyes imagining everything she did in a much darker light. Dark, as in the view she wanted with only the moon as a light, that skin that was only slightly tanner than her own completely revealed to her rather than covered with that red, loose dress.

**AN: Gonna leave it off there ;P why don't you guys tell me what you'd like to see? :) I'm new to this fandom but I'm completely in love with it. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca. Beca!" The girl snapped out of her daze, swallowing roughly and squirming in her seat as she looked up, clenching her jaw.

"What?" She snapped accidently, much too worked up to be calm like she'd grown to be around the Bella's. Unfortunately for her the girl she had lashed at with her tone was none other than the one who had taken over her mind. Fiery red hair flashed as it framed a sad expression that was still so fricking beautiful to Beca.

The younger girl signed and rubbed at her eyes softly, hoping to get the images from her mind as she stood up softly. "Sorry." She said, softer this time as her eyes reluctantly met icy blue, the frost non-existent as Beca approached feverish even in the winter weather. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." Chloe offered softly, her perky smile returning, as she rarely held grudges unless it had to do with anything aca-related.

"Uh to your dorm?" Beca barely stuttered, eyes flashing with a darkness as she imagined the nice red sheets that Chloe slept on each night, and by her new knowledge, many other things that were much more interesting to Beca. It really didn't help that the brunette had seen her friend naked to no fault of her own.

"No to my chicken coop, yes to my dorm." Chloe giggled at her own joke before stepping softly closer to Beca. "You okay? You look hot."

The older girl managed to hide her blush at the phrase she'd said, only slightly. Covering it up with, "Are you getting a fever?"

Beca couldn't help but snort softly. "Yeah, I wish." Grabbing her things she ran her hand through her hair.

"Wait, Beca are you coming? I'd really like you too. Aubrey and some other Bella's are coming for some movies." Chloe said, reaching out to touch the girl's arm.

The tone of the redhead could have made Beca do anything short of jumping of a cliff, she knew the older girl wouldn't let up until she said yes, and the touch to her arm was already sending spikes of a heat through her already on fire veins. She felt bad for her body, it probably thought she was dying. "Yeah, whatever I'll come Chlo." She offered a soft smile before she went back to her dorm, ignoring her roommate who was completely alright with ignoring her and grabbing a towel before going to the showers.

How bad could it be? She asked herself as she let the cold water fall slowly along her tense muscles and hot skin. The short girl signed out shakily as she washed her long hair, not even trusting her voice to sing. She already knew it was going to be a long night.

Beca arrived around 6, knocking at the door a second before it was yanked open and she was met with a happily, nearly bouncing Chloe. "Beca! You came!" The shorter brunette laughed softly to herself, and she had the wandering thought of how adorable Chloe was.

"Yeah I did. Now let me inside so I don't get any glitter on me. I'm pretty sure these hallways are made of it." She pushed past the redhead, her eyes landing on the neatly made up bed, averting her eyes as she dropped her bag. "So is anyone else coming or is this some elaborate plan to steal my wallet?"

There wasn't an answer as she set her things down and turned around, another snide comment on her lips, but to her surprise she was met with a soft hug, a tan cheek tenderly nugged against hers and arms slid around her waist. The scent of strawberry bubblegum flooded her mind as her arms hesitantly wrapped around Chloe's neck. Her mind wasn't anywhere near innocent as their bodies pressed flush against each other, but she couldn't help but admit that it felt nice, really nice, even if she never was much of a hugger.

She shivered despite herself and Chloe spoke against her ear. "I missed you this summer. I know we've been back for a while but I never was able to tell you." Beca hid her sadness when Chloe pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Beca really had never said that, but neither had time to be surprised or joyed as a few Bellas pushed inside Chloe's open door.

Around 10pm, most of the girl's were asleep, having drunk or eaten themselves into satisfied coma's. However, three remained. Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe. Aubrey was on the edge of sleep and was leaning against an uncomfortable Beca who simply kept poking the blonde's cheek.

"Hey be nice Bec."

"I didn't know _it_ slept."

Chloe couldn't hold back a giggle as Beca's smile grew, before being broken with a yawn. "I think I'm going to head back to my dorm." The brunette said, pushing Aubrey off of her"

"Oh, really? Are you sure? You could just sleep in my bed." The sound in Chloe's voice gave away that she hadn't thought it through at all, but those eyes were begging and wanting.

"But what about you?"

"I can just sleep with you." Chloe said perkily, the idea of the overnight staying making her too happy to realize her suggestive words.

Beca's mind raced, but of course she gave in, because she couldn't say no to those eyes. She never had been able to. "Alright."

All the shorter girl could think as she was happily tugged into Chloe's bedroom was that she must be the biggest masochist on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was full, shining through the dorm window, the sounds of frat parties and druggies running round campus echoing lowly, leaving an almost peaceful air as trees hit against the sleeping freshmans' windows, and the seniors slept easily in their piles of homework and pamphlets for far away places and new opportunism, dreaming of better times, hoping to cajole their teacher into letting them pass with a slide.

The Bellas of Barden slept on the floor of a redhead's neat dorm, most of them mumbling drunken replies, or drooling, or kicking, or imagining a certain treble impaled on a stick. Or in one's case, an oversexed fantasy of a boy in her math class.

However two laid in the comfortable dorm, intertwined and pressed too close to make it even remotely in the norm.

Beca took a deep breath as she stared into the dark, trying not to focus on the body that she was tucked into, and the arm that was around her, pressing against her stomach.

It felt different. The arm was soft, thin, nearly warm as a boy's. The slender body felt nice against her back. She was still the smaller person, but she wasn't trapped in bulk and muscle. And the soft smell of cinnamon from Chloe's nightly face scrub tickled Beca's nose as the brunette's toes pressed against gracefully muscled calves.

The warmth in her heart, from the familiarity that made it possible for her to sit still and let herself be held, was overwhelmed by another warmth. Somewhere else.

She could feel hot breath against her hair, lips tickling her jaw whenever Chloe shifted. Chloe's arm tightening around her. The curve of Chloe's hips against hers. Closeness, heat, warmth.

Maybe it was the pent up arousal, or tire from the night or maybe even just the child like softness of Chloe's skin but Beca felt happy. Really happy.

And she didn't know if she felt comfortable with that. She signed softly and slipped away from the girl's hold, felling the hand trail limply along her side before falling flaccidly on the bed. Taking a deep breath she opened a drawer and grabbed a few towels, slipping out into a the cold hallway, wiggling her toes against the rough carpet as she listened carefully

Chloe, who had always been an adventurous girl, couldn't help but feel paralyzed as she woke with the closing of the door, laying in the empty bed, listening to the shower that was raining on Beca her eyes up on the ceiling and her head blank of what she should do for the first time.

She always got what she wanted. She'd gotten the most popular player, John Tucker, in high school only to dump him for someone with brains. She'd gotten the role of valedictorian in her high school graduation and numerous awards in her childhood for her singing. She'd gotten Barden as her college experience. Whether it was the product of undying ambition, or being the youngest little girl in a family of brothers, she always got what she wanted.

And Beca, the small little brunette was what she wanted in this moment. And since when did Chloe think ahead.

The redhead pushed off the bed, the sheets cooling off her warm hands as she ran across the hall to the bathrooms stripped off her shirt, staring at the curtain for a moment before walking to the bathroom, kicking off her sleep shorts and light bra, and getting in, surprising the occupant as she pressed the pale girl to the wall and captured her lips, feeling something inside her snap into place.

Beca almost screamed, sure that she might have to use her rape whistle, when she felt hands on her then lips crushed against hers. Then things settled as lips moved against hers, forcing her to respond with just a hint of hesitation in giving her the window to pull back, breasts pressed against hers, hands stationed on her hips, vanilla…

It was Chloe, she was enveloped, being touched, being kissed by Chloe. Yes this was mostly insane, and sudden, and she wondered how much alcohol was in the redhead's system.

Her arms went up around the girl's neck, pressing their bodies tighter as her lips responded easily and passionately, her eyes falling shut, one hand sliding into soft, wet hair, tugging it away from the girl's face.

Hands slid and grabbed haphazardly at her ass, making Beca whimper as the steam heated her skin, the warm water pounding against the redhead's back.

And as Chloe pressed her against the cold tile, she moaned. The sound snapped through their urges. Realizing just exactly what everything meant, in a barely lit hallway shower.

They pulled back, both panting, blue eyes meeting as a silent phrase rang through the air. "Oh shit." They both thought.

"W-what was that?" Beca asked softly, painfully aware of the hands still gripping her skin.

Chloe swallowed tightly, her eyes flicking from the other girl's eyes to her swollen lips. "An urge." She said, quietly, finding a soft confidence from how Beca's pupils had widened. "It can continue," The taller girl said, leaning in again so her lips were centimeters from Beca's. "All you have to do, is say yes."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Be My Escape**_

Beca didn't get one second to wonder what the hell she got herself into that night, with fingers buried inside her or a sweet center against her lips, she could barely move as she panted next to Chloe after a accidental round-million, when Chloe just couldn't help but buck up and grind the younger girl against her, drawing a very satisfied reaction from the brunette.

She was almost embarrassed that it didn't take more than just a kiss and a question to cajole her into the bedroom, but then again the very attractive red head had been naked and it had been so easy to just melt into it all.

Chloe, next to her, was lying with a satisfied smile, a slightly drunk expression settling over her usually bright features. "That was amazing." She whispered, after a few more moments of recovery, reaching her arm out to softly wrap around Beca, finding regardless of her usual altruism, that she wanted to keep Beca here; close with her, even if the other girl would miss a few classes, but she was sure the smaller brunette wouldn't attend anyhow.

"Which part?" Beca asked with a slight laugh, finding herself relaxing into the hold, without thought to her usual inclination to run from any sign of tenderness that was sure to open her up.

"All of it." Chloe whispered, kissing the smaller girl's cheek, drawing a rosy blush from the ivory skin, the innocence of the small kiss making Beca chuckle inside.

The anomalous dance for both, from the night before, was unexplained by each girl, each not knowing what was to become of it, or what they wanted to become of it, but in the moment of being intertwined, innocently, in a probable occurrence since neither had full use of their legs at the moment, they felt content. And Beca felt content enough to let out a secret.

"I heard you." She blurted.

"Baby I think everyone heard me."

Ignoring how the term of endearment, much softer and warmer than it had sounded from any boy's lips effected her, Beca shook her head, turning onto her side to look at the girl she'd spent the night with, blue eyes like a unblemished sky, shining with a million stars. "I mean I heard you when you called out my name, a few days ago."

Chloe blinked. "Were you in my room?"

"No, you called me. Your phone called me."

A very light flush fell upon lightly tanned skin, before a flowery giggle fell from the girl's lips. "Oh I was wondering where that call came from." Her lips pressed lightly against the girl's, in a fleeting wisp of a kiss compared to their passionate ones from mere hours earlier.

"Well I didn't think you knew," Beca averted her eyes for a moment. "And it drove me kinda insane."

Chloe grinned lightly, her fingertips tickling across the brunette's ribs. "You're precious when you're flustered." She gushed, pressing another kiss to Beca's cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not flustered," Her toes pressed against Chloe's calves, their differing height suiting her better than she expected.

"Mmhm." Chloe said, reaching up to brush soft strands of chocolate brown away, letting her fingertips trail across an ivory cheek, letting her eyes meet contrasting blue as silence fell across them comfortably.

She felt different with Beca, she wasn't responsible for everything, she could be lighter and silly, and didn't have the world on her shoulders, she felt like she did at home, and her heart warmed at the feeling, making a smile fall on her lips.

Beca, however, felt the opposite. She never liked being home, she felt trapped and enclosed, and experienced piercing yells penetrating the walls and echoing in her ears. Maybe that was why she liked music so much. It drowned things out. And Chloe was like a symphony all on her own, with little beats and crescendos, making Beca's heart slam light a speaker, and letting her forget everything. And that was her version of comfort.

She didn't ask what it was, as Chloe stroked her cheek tenderly, her eyelids fluttering, because she didn't want it to stop. She didn't need a definition, she just knew it felt nice, and Chloe was soft and warm, and smelled like bubble gum, and that was enough for her.

* * *

They went along in that propensity of doing things, without discussion, meeting up after rehearsals, finding their way to their individual dorms, or to a nearby coffee place, just talking, and learning, and finding new things, never actually defining anything, not even when they just fell asleep holding each other, waking up intertwined and safe.

Chloe had always liked knowing things, she'd liked the Bella's because of their organization, she'd liked Aubrey because of her controlling attitude, mostly because she knew things would get done, and she'd liked Barden because she knew it would help her succeed. And Beca was the exception to the role, the uncontrollable force, sure to cause a cataclysmic reaction within the Bella's, and in Barden, and in Chloe. But now her head had begun working. And she wanted to put things into categories.

They were at a coffee shop, the blackness of Beca's coffee dimmed with the wafting of strawberry vanilla latte's scent from Chloe's lips and cup, the older girl's hand intertwined with Beca's as surprisingly, the brunette dominated the conversation, pouring out her heart about a new software she was guilting her father into getting her, her coffee mostly untouched, and Chloe wanted to listen, she did, but the words broke through her lips faster than she could stop them. "Beca?" She'd said.

The other girl had quieted, her free hand going to her coffee and taking a sip as she answered. "Yeah Chlo?"

"What is this?"

Well shit. Neither was ready for the question, neither had the answer. Beca's eyes widened lightly, the innocence of her passion dropping as she set down her coffee, before she answered simply. "It's us."

"But what's us?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I want you."

That stopped Beca for a moment, the squirming inside her telling her to leave before commitment was cemented, but blue eyes concreted her to the spot, her feet stuck 6 inches in the dirt as a beautiful red head took Beca under her spell.

"Chlo.." She trailed off wordlessly, her eyes flickering as a silent conversation flashed between them, that Beca didn't do these things, that she didn't like labels because labels made her run, that she'd gotten hurt enough.

"Hear me out." Chloe asked, with a little bite of pleading, taking Beca's hand in both of hers and bringing it to her lips. "I like you. You like me. We like each other. A lot."

Beca broke a small smile at the girl's speech.

"And we're more than compatible, in and out of the bedroom. And I want you to go on a date with me. Just a date, outside the coffee shop, as my almost girlfriend, and if it goes good, and you feel okay, then I want you to be my girlfriend, because you're aca-awesome, and I really, really love being with you. And I promise I won't hurt you, and I know you've been hurt, and I know stuff is difficult sometimes but I promise that no matter what we bicker about I'll always make sure to come back to you and make sure you know that I'm stuck on you and I'm not going anywhere."

Beca hesitated, her heart feeling like it was trying to bruise her chest, telling her no, her legs antsy, and she licked her lips, but as Chloe's words were like her touch, they soothed Beca and she signed, feeling like a school boy who would jump if the pretty girl said too. "Okay." She said, almost jumping at the little squeal Chloe emitted. She laughed dryly. "I'll pick you up at eigh-" Her response was cut short as the red head almost knocked down the table, hugging the short girl with everything she possibly had.

**AN: Well that went a little longer than usual :P ha, I was staying up to talk to my girl and I thought I'd pump out a chapter and it worked out better than I expected! Anyway I'm really glad you guys are liking this story and I'm gonna try and make it good! **


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls sat outside a restaurant in Beca's Camry. They'd sat quiet the whole ride, each not knowing what to do, the awkwardness like a wool blanket in summer, smothering their voices.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. This wasn't going as she expected. She wanted this to be memorable, without melancholy air of regret. She turned towards Beca. "Switch with me."

Beca, who was assessing how bad the damage would be to the money in her personal account, having been able to put everything at school on her father's tab, was more than confused when she looked over to Chloe. "What?"

"Switch seats with me. This place is going to be awkward and too expensive and isn't matching with either of our personalities, so I'm going to take you somewhere else."

"But-"

"Scoot Becky!" The red head got out of the car and quickly made her way to Beca's door, opening it easily. "I will pick you up."

The brunette got out, dropping the keys in the ginger's outstretched hand and walking to the passenger, sitting down and trying to understand what just happened. Chloe slipped the gear into reverse, quickly backing out of the lot.

"You're not going to kidnap me right?"

"Well you never know."

* * *

The car pulled up to a small little cafe, tucked next to a book store. A cheesy _24 hour _sign shone in the window, an easy feel coming from the old-time jukebox blaring.

"_Charlie's_." Chloe said grinning. She looked over to her companion with a bright smile. "Much better, don't you agree?"

Beca laughed lightly. "Yeah, I do."

"Great, now move that sexy ass of yours and follow me."

The two girls got out quickly, the older girl's hand finding Beca's as they walked inside, finding it mostly empty. A booth was granted by a cheery old woman who's name tag named her Ella, her white hair contrasting against her slightly tan skin, a wide smile not hindered by the mature wrinkles on her skin. "Do you girls know what you'd like?" She asked after the college girls were sat on either side of the booth.

Chloe smiled brightly at the older woman. "Could we get two Mango Swirls and some chips and dip please?"

"That'll be right up," Ella said, returning the girl's smile before returning to the kitchen. Chloe turned to the other girl, reaching to take her hand again, pulling it up softly and kissing Beca's knuckles, a new, and comfortable habit. "I used to come here in freshman year, they gave me free shakes and the owner always helped quiz me." Blue eyes shined at the memory, happy to be in a comforting spot, with the girl she wanted to be with, who's smile reflected back like a mirror.

"Little freshman Beale sounds cute."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh god no, I had pigtails."

Beca snorted. "Pigtails?"

"Don't laugh! They were horrible!"

Their laughing echoed through the near empty diner their conversation straying from likes, and dislikes, and current events in their lives, to stories about their past. They fell in comfortably, Beca having ended up having at least 3 Mango shakes. "I swear there's crack in there." She said, making Chloe erupt in a fit of giggles at the white foam across the brunette's upper lip.

And it was nice and it was comfortable, and Beca's legs stayed still.

* * *

"I don't understand what the problem is!" Beca heard before wincing at the screech of metal across the floor, wondering if Jeremy's big ears could possibly provide a cushion.

"I just…" She signed as she pushed reached up to stuff a CD in its proper place struggling to reach the 6th shelf. "I just don't want things to get complicated."

"The hottest girl in Barden wants you, what's more simple?!" His sweet voice contrasted with the annoyed expression as the abnormally tall boy stood up, pulling up the now lopsided chair, adjusting his shirt.

"You're an idiot." Beca rolled her eyes as the taller boy approached her, taking the CD from the girl and cramming it in the slot. "Thanks." Beca mumbled as she continued with the tedious work.

"I still don't get it Bex."

"She's Chloe, I'm Beca, and she wants all this shit that I don't know I'm ready for."

"What are you a middle schooler?" He scratched at the stubble lining his jaw, as he looked along the titles of the millennium old CD's.

Beca took a deep breath, crouching to continue her work, for the first time for the repetition numbing her mind, the dreary lights making it easy to just pretend she was dreaming and she didn't have to make any decisions other than maybe deciding to put the _Justin Bieber_ CD in the trash rather than the pop section.

Jeremy, although a douche most of the time, sympathized with her black sheep mentality in the overly perky school and usually gave good advice. His flat lying dirty blonde curls tumbled over his green eyes as he cornered her, looking down at his friend. "You're crazy about her."

"I'm not."

"You want her lady babies."

"Shut up." She snapped as she pushed past him, groaning as her caught her arm, making her whirl around.

"You want her back Mitchell. And if you let your little phobia get in the way, you're gonna fucking regret it for the rest of your life." He said easily, without any asperity but a seriousness wandering into his tone.

"Since when are you my therapist?" She said as she shoved him lightly.

* * *

Chloe's eyes lit up as she saw the girl who had been in her dreams, laying down on the field, her ears covered with her earphones and her eyes covered with their lids. She rushed over, falling next to her knees next to the brunette and reaching up, pulling down the earphones.

"What the-" Beca stopped half way as she saw the girl. "Hey." she said, smiling lightly as she pushed up, grass tickling her palms.

"Hi Becky." Chloe said with a smile. "I have to get to a class but I just wanted to tell you that I had a really, really good time last night." She leaned over and pressed her lips softly to Beca's without a pause, her fingertips reaching up to touch Beca's cheek before pulling back. "Come by tonight." She said softly, looking down into blue. "If you're okay." She grabbed her bag and raced off to class, leaving Beca staring where the redhead had been.

_**AN: Next Chapter comin' soon :P hope you guys like! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I can't believe I actually got this done! It's been scribbles in my notebook since last week but it's all together now and now it's 1AM. Hope you guys like! Review!**

* * *

Beca stared at the door, at this point having been able to memorize the swirls in the wood, distracting herself with the thought of where it came from and maybe if a lumberjack could come and cut her down. But this was something she'd already decided and she dug her feet into the carpet in an effort to make herself stay, to forget her sweaty palms and her beating heart and just do what she wanted and not let her dysfunctional preambles effect how she ran her life.

Chloe was lying back on her bed, staring at the pint of rocky road taunting her on the table. Aubrey was out of course, breaking her own rules with one of the trebles, and Chloe was happy for her, but the problem was it left the redhead too much time to think. Especially when the majority of the time she'd been spending in the room had featured Beca, the girl's bright little fire making the room seem gloomier when she was preoccupied. Chloe had set herself up for defeat in her mind, and was wondering if she should dive into the stereotypical cream treat of disappointment or give it a few minutes. Giving up, her limps surfaced from the blue sheets and her feet found the ground, making their way to the sweet treat, but a noise infiltrated the room, quietly, as if it wasn't meant to be heard.

As the door swung open, Chloe standing there with her tumbling curls and that sweet smile that could be so devilish. _Don't be a fucking coward. Open your mouth for once in your life. _She didn't give Chloe the chance to greet her before her words tumbled clumsily from her lips.

"I want you back. I want this. And I can't promise I'll be the best or that I won't fuck up and hurt you, and I can't say I know what the hell or I'm doing or saying half the time, or that I wont lock myself in my dorm sometimes." Beca's eyes stayed on Chloe's, her lips stilling for a moment. "But I want you, so let's try this and I'll do my best to make you happy."

The next moment she was stumbling back as arms were thrown around her neck and soft lips pressed to hers, her hands finding slender hips. "Took you long enough." Chloe whispered softly, grinning down at her as their noses brushed in a cheesy little eskimo kiss, making Beca want to lean away a bit, because really who did that, but she felt pinned to the spot she was in, and she could feel Chloe's warmth underneath the thermal as Beca's hands almost blended into the white.

"It's a serious decision. I needed time to think." She said, a smile that curved from Chloe's presence, lining the words with a lack of any seriousness

Chloe nodded seriously, her eyes twinkling as she pecked Beca's lips softly. "You happy with your final verdict?"

"The jury's out. I'm all yours."

* * *

Beca thought it would be the same after she took up courting Chloe, as the redhead said it. They'd already kissed, fucked, talked. They lived in each other's dorms and Chloe wasn't one to hold boundaries- friends or not.

But she found little changes. Chloe's lips finding her cheeks, arms around her waist at random times, a softer touch, little words that no one else got to hear. She felt a little stronger. A little bigger because she felt like she had someone behind her. Someone who wanted to keep her safe. Which was different, but good. Really good. She hated herself a little bit every time she doodled Chloe's name in her notebook but it was all easy to let herself fall, maybe the fighting just wasn't worth it anymore.

And it wasn't as if being Chloe Beale's girlfriend didn't come with perks. Awesome muffins whenever you wanted from her old cooking teacher, songs whenever you couldn't sleep, and a complete street cred from dating a girl that could easily be a model and probably was once in her many "adventures" as she called her adolescent undertakings.

Chloe seemed to want to do everything she could to show Beca that a relationship wasn't the wrong choice, being a diligent girlfriend in every aspect, bringing her girlfriend lunch, making sure they got the time for dates, having surprisingly better time-wise boundaries whenever Beca needed any space.

The brunette was messing with the radio computer, trying to find the tracks she was supposed to play during Luke's lunch absence when she heard the steps of her girlfriend, wondering how crazy she had to be to be able to identify Chloe by just her footsteps.

A few seconds later her insanity was rewarded as arms slipped around her middle, pulling her up from her bent position, lips nuzzling into her temple as a paper bag was dropped gracefully onto the desk. "Hey Bex."

Beca smiled softly, relaxing into the sudden embrace. Beca turned to look up at the girl with the messy ponytail. "Hey Chlo."

The older girl's brows furrowed. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What?"

"That jacket." The redhead said, tugging at it.

"Oh I got cold, Luke chucked it at me." Chloe frowned lightly, jealousy as easily seen as the girl's fiery hair. "Oh I have something for you." Beca said, holding in a laugh as Chloe's expression brightened.

"Gimme." The shorter girl slipped out of the redhead's embrace and mussed through her messy black bag, old patches wearing and stickers loosing their stick as the strings twisted away from their seams. She pulled out a surprising unbent pamphlet and handed it to her girlfriend.

"Baby this is an advertisement for the theater program."

"Yeah it is."

"Why'd you give it to me?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"I think you should try it." Beca shushed Chloe before she could talk. "I know the surgery and nodes stuff set you back and you had to rethink things but I know you like the stage, and I think you'd be really good."

Chloe blinked, confused and surprised. Beca had actually put thought into something other than her mixes. "Baby, that's very sweet but I have a lot on-"

"The program is only on Sundays with a few other meetings, I know there's a few things you can drop if you like it. If you wanna join it's a few more days but you can still do acapella. Here I have a schedule here somewhere."

Beca had actually gone all the way down to the perky theater department, with it's too bright lights and inspirational posters for Chloe. And Chloe didn't know what to say. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, half joking and half in earnest.

The younger girl laughed lightly as she continued her search. "No Chlo, I just want you happy. And this stuff makes you happy, and all I want is that sm-" Chloe cut her off, her hands grabbing Beca's hips and pressing her against the desk, her lips finding her girlfriend's easily.

Beca gasped softly, her hands finding the edge of the desk as she leaned up into her girlfriend's kiss. She expected a nice sweet one, the kind she'd become accustomed to during their days, but this one was different, deep, hungry, and a soft moan ripped from her throat. Beca's hand reached up to cup Chloe's cheek, her rings cold against Chloe's warm cheek, the tips of her fingers twisting in rosy curls.

Chloe liked being taken care of. She liked being cared about, individualized. She liked it being about her, as much as she tried to hide the fact behind predominately medium nature. But Beca had seemingly put a lot of thought into this for her, and Chloe was all for positive reinforcement.

A little whimper escaped Beca's lips as Chloe's thigh slipped between her legs, grinding tightly against her center, feeling Chloe smirk against her lips. "You know I haven't touched you in like 3 hours." A hand wandered down snowy skin. "I think that's too long, don't you?"


End file.
